The present invention relates to a cleanout extension adaptor. All commercial buildings, hospitals, homes, etc. must have cleanouts for the sewer lines. The pipe used in the sewer or drain line and in the cleanout extension is usually plastic. A typical installation has a sewer line under a cement floor with a cleanout extension extending to floor level. The plumber measures the distance from the sewer line to where the top of the floor is expected to eventually be in order to have the cleanout extension positioned somewhat evenly with the top surface of the floor. In most every instance, the top of the floor and the top of the cleanout extension differ significantly in position. The floor level than has to be broken out around the cleanout extension to attach a cap to the cleanout extension and the floor is then restored. This generally requires two different types of contractors and is cumbersome and costly. An alternative conventional approach is to leave extra length on the cleanout extension and pour the floor around the cleanout extension. The cleanout extension is the cut off at floor level, and a portion of the floor is removed around the cleanout extension to provide an open pocket. An external cap is then placed over the cleanout extension. The trade has long sought better ways to make the cleanout extension even with the floor to provide an attractive appearance when the floor is finished. This same problem exists with cleanout extensions in wall structures, road surfaces and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleanout extension adaptor that is simple and inexpensive to make and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleanout extension adaptor that enables the surrounding surface to be finished to the level of the cleanout extension and remain intact after the cleanout extension is installed.